The Dark Arrow
by BleachedHollow
Summary: Artemis and the rest of the Young Justice squad finds out there is another archer. Unfortunately for them, he isn't exactly the hero type... Ichigo Kurosaki had been burned one too many times and found that justice was blind, but he would make them see. That night he became the Dark Arrow. Bleach/DC Ichigo/Artemis?/Harem?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Arrow **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters in this story or in any other of my stories. There I said it! Happy DC? **_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Asked an annoyed young superhero known as the Red Arrow.

You see he and Oliver Queen's current apprentice Artemis were sent on patrol to overlook the city of Gotham as a favor for the Dark Knight himself, the Batman. The full moon shone down on the two bow users as they went down the maze like alleys heading towards their rendezvous point.

The Red Arrow, formerly Speedy, had separated himself from his once mentor, Green Arrow, and the Young Justice squad so he could get out of the shadow of his mentor and not be regulated to the glorified sidekick occupation. He wanted to prove his worth and even more then that, he wanted to prove he was better then his mentor.

Artemis scowled. Ever since Roy had left Young Justice and became the Red Arrow his arrogance had risen. She could understand the desire to become your own person, but Roy acted as if Oliver was the enemy. That relationship may never be mended at the rate Roy was going.

"You are here, because this was a favor asked specifically by Batman, and he mentioned us two by name." She replied.

That got Roy's attention. Batman never asked for anyone by name, and for him to do so, this "normal" patrol wasn't so normal after all.

"That's why we're going to meet some friends of ours."

Roy groaned. He knew there was a catch. The so called friends had to be the other sidekicks. He began to check the most likely ones to be there.

"Robin?"

"Of course. Batman wouldn't feel comfortable with us in Gotham without him."

"Batgirl?"

"Once again, that should have been a given. Besides I haven't really seen the girls so it should be fun to them again."

"Girls? So that means Supergirl and Megan too?"

Artemis beamed. "Yep."

Roy growled. "Look, if all of them are going to be here, there is absolutely no need for me to be here. I don't owe Batman anything, so if you can't give me a better reason, I'm out of here."

Artemis finally caved. "Okay if it we'll keep you from whining I'll tell you the reason why we were asked for specifically. Over the pass few months there has been numerous break-ins across the city. From banks to museums. No one has been safe."

Roy looked perplex. "And? I have better things to look into then some petty thief."

Artemis smirked. Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Well there was one witness. He claims to have seen the accused. And whoever it was, they were carrying a bow. We have a rogue archer on our hands."

She watched as Roy's facial emotions did a full 180. First carelessness, then to confused, and lastly a smirk that nearly split his face had formed on the young superhero. Artemis immediately recognized that look and began violently shaking her head.

"No! Roy I know what you're thinking but absolutely not!"

The red clad superhero snorted. "And just what exactly am I thinking Artemis?"

"The same exact thoughts every Archer has when they here about another Bow user. Who's better."

"We have to find them."

Artemis shook her head. "Not without backup."

Before they could continue their conversation it was interrupted when a loud explosion occurred from a distance away.

The Red Arrow smiled. "Looks like we don't have time for backup."

And with that he took off running toward the explosion. Artemis though, was having an internal battle. They were supposed to wait for the rest of the squad. But now a situation had came up where innocent lives could be at stake.

"Damn it!" She snapped. But she too began running towards the explosion and after her fellow bow user.

Ichigo Kurosaki was one pissed off camper. You see he had came to this city to make a difference. To go under the cover of night and solve some of the festering problems within Gotham. He wanted to give these people a chance to redeem themselves. But the more and more he thought, it was becoming clear, that maybe, just maybe Gotham City didn't want to be saved.

The boy was only a teenager with a tall, lean stature. His most distinct trait was his fiery orange hair. And maybe with youth came with naivety, to think this place could be saved. And that naivety had brought us to his current situation.

He had tracked down a man who worked within the Falcone's white-collared crime syndicate. This man's name, was Tony Deluca. Deluca was a snake of man. Willing to do anything to keep his head above water, even if that meant getting into the bed with the devil himself. He was helping the Falcone's steal millions from the people, and had not once been collard by the police. Sure they tried, but if they got within a ten-mile radius of him the Falcone's lawyer would always step in and send Commissioner Gordon packing.

The lawyer couldn't do that to Ichigo though, so the teenage vigilante tracked Deluca down and kindly persuaded him, to do the right thing and to give the people back what was rightfully theirs. Deluca agreed, and that should have been a red flag to Ichigo, because it was just too easy. Now he and Deluca stood in a Museum with its entire east wing destroyed from a bomb detonation planted by Deluca's men incase they needed an escape route. Turns out, they really needed that escape route. And that's where our story begins…

Tony Deluca, a career criminal was shaking in his shoes. He looked around at the destruction. This was supposed to be a simple job. Set the bastard up and kill him. A clean job but all that went to hell in a hand basket. Six of his men laid dead or critically injured on the museum's tiled floor. All with pitch-black arrows stuck in their carcasses. He looked across the room at the assailant and took in his appearance. He was dressed in all black. Black loose pants that fell over his boots. His upper body was clothed in a dark jagged vest, with a hood attach that fell over the Archer's face.

You couldn't see the man's face under the hood. Hell you couldn't see anything. It was like looking into an bottomless pit.

Deluca began to breathe hard. "Those were six of my best men…"

Ichigo watched Deluca intently, trying to get a gauge on what the man was thinking. And then he saw Deluca's body start to twitch and edge over to the now exposed entrance. Ichigo knew exactly what he was planning and spoke for the first time with a voice that seemed morphed to make it sound deeper.

"Don't make me chase after you."

That was all it took and Deluca leaped over the exposed wall and started to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ichigo stood in place for a moment before placing his bow on his back.

"Why do they always have to run?"

Deluca was weaving in and out of alleys desperately trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the dark archer. Many of the underworld had started to call him the Dark Arrow, but it seemed the archer was not affiliated with the famous Green Arrow.

As Deluca continued to run he came to a screeching halt and dropped to the ground instantly in pain. A stinging feeling was coming from his left leg and as he managed to see the cause of his injury his eyes widened. As plain as day, a solid black arrow was firmly implanted in his calf.

It wasn't long until the archer was in view and slowly started to make his way to him. Deluca tried with all his might and began crawling away from his attacker only to yelp out in pain as he felt a boot stomp on his left ankle shattering it.

Ichigo grabbed Deluca by the back of his hair and held him up with his stomach still on the ground.

"I offered you a chance to redeem yourself. A shot at redemption and you threw it back in my face."

Deluca spat as growled out through gritted teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why can't you leave us alone!? None of the other heroes mess with us!"

Ichigo slammed Deluca's face into the pavement and then turned the man over to his back. Deluca's leg looked deformed after the injuries it had taken.

"I've got some news for you Deluca. I am many things, and many words can describe them. But the word hero? It isn't among any of those words. And the fact that they let someone like you, and the Falcones run this city, it makes me sick. And in a way they could be as guilty as you."

The criminal's eyes widened as he saw the archer reach back into his quiver. But in the motion that Ichigo was taking his arrow out something spectacular happened. As Ichigo held the arrow out it was quickly knocked from his hand and implanted into one of building's walls opposite of him and Deluca.

Ichigo gazed at his now useless cracked arrow and sucked his teeth.

"_Well this is interesting." _He thought.

He turned to see two more archers standing away from him. He knew of them. Artemis and Red Arrow. Both apprentices under the proclaimed best archer in the world, the Green Arrow. Both had their weapons drawn and were watching him intently.

He was going to have to handle Deluca quickly and then try to handle the other bow users accordingly. When he looked back toward Delcua his blood ran quick. The bastard was gone.

"_How in the hell did he…"_

Incredulous quickly was replaced with anger. Anger at himself and the two young superheroes standing before him. If he hadn't taken his eyes off of him in the first place he wouldn't be in this predicament. He let his anger reside with the thoughts that Deluca would have to turn up somewhere but for now he had to handle the other archers.

All three of them wondered at the same time.

"_Okay, got to keep it together. Roy is here and the rest of the guys should show up soon. We've got this covered." _

"_Finally a worthy opponent, and he's an archer. Lets see what he can do." _

"_Okay one looks anxious and the other a little too eager. I can't believe I let them take my attention away from Deluca…well I've been saying I wanted a good warm up. Lets see if these two will suffice." _

It was then all three noticed the sounds of multiple footsteps making there way towards them. From the back of the alley, there were about four figures quickly making ground and were headed straight at them.

Artemis smiled. "Backup has arrived."

Roy frowned. "Figures. Finally get a chance to takedown a opponent and the sidekick brigade shows up."

They were both put on edge though when the opposing archer raised and armed his bow at them. What he said next would leave a lasting impression.

"Young Justice…You have failed this city!"

**Another crossover ****J**** don't worry I haven't forgotten Hollow Rising and am still working on it. This kept bugging me though. I recently watched the first season of Arrow on netflix which was awesome by the way, and thought why not. Ichigo as a archer would be different so just roll with it ;) **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Arrow**

The two superheroes carefully watched the rival archer. If he was decent with his bow he could easily dispatch one of them at this range.

"Look, put the bow down and we can talk." Said Artemis.

Red Arrow chuckled. "Nonsense, by all means, make a move."

Ichigo paused for a moment. Then he let loose his bowstring. The arrow sailed right between Artemis and Roy, not even coming close to making contact with them.

"Ha! It looks likes you aren't much a archer. How could you miss at this distance?"

Artemis was actually thinking along the same lines that Roy had just stated out loud.

"I don't miss."

Both of the young heroes' eyes widened as they quickly turned to see that they no longer had back up. Right before the arrow had reached Robin, Supergirl, Megan, and Batgirl the tip exploded into a net that entangled them. Then a shockwave was sent through the net, causing the young heroes to crumple.

"How the hell did you-"

Before the red-clad hero could get another word out the cloaked archer was upon him raining down strikes from every angle possible.

"_Damn! Just who is this guy? He's got his hands on some pretty handy equipment. And he is pretty damn good at hand-to-hand combat. He has to be trained. No way he's an amateur." _Thought Roy.

Artemis wasn't fairing much better. She was trying to get an arrow trained on her companion's attacker. But she could not get a clear shot. Roy and his assailant were moving to fast. If she released fire there was a chance that Roy could get hurt instead.

Ichigo sent a right hand that caught Harper flush and followed through with a stiff jab with his bow that connected solidly with Roy's chin causing his head to snap back.

The two stepped back for a moment to readjust themselves for their second clash.

"Got him!" Shouted Artemis.

"No!"

She froze. Roy had practically just roared his disapproval.

"Artemis listen. You are not to interfere. If he gets by me, then do what you must. But until then, fall back. Check on the others."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Roy harshly reiterated his point.

Artemis sighed. "You know who you sound like, right?"

Roy chuckled. "Don't remind me."

Ichigo watched on in amusement before popping his neck to the left, then right.

Roy turned back to his opponent and smirked. For the first time he had met someone that may be his equal, apart from his former mentor.

"Lets make this interesting." Said Roy as he laid his bow down on the ground. Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement as he held his bow out horizontally and drop it. But before it could hit the ground it vanished.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "What the-"

Before he could finish his opponent had launched himself in the air with ill intent. Roy looked up just in time to see the dark archer try to deliver a flying knee. Roy got his hands up in the knick of time and push off of the man's knee deflecting most of the damage.

He had no time to think as once again he was being attacked. Ichigo fired off two quick left jabs that were partially blocked by the Red Arrow. But just as he fired the second jab he switched his game plan and delivered a powerful front kick to the body that sent Roy into a nearby building wall.

Roy crashed into the wall with an "Oomph."

He was able to counter Ichigo's next kick though as he caught it in a viselike grip. He pushed Ichigo back hoping to cause him to lose his balance and to fall but to no avail. Without delay Roy delivered a downward elbow strike to the thigh of Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could retaliate Roy dropped down to his back and moved his gripped toward Ichigo's foot and tried to lock in a modified heel hook.

Both combatants were on the ground and Roy was determined to lock in the heel hook or snap his opponent's ankle in half while trying. Ichigo twisted his body to the left and then rolled to the right causing both archers to roll somewhat like a alligator's death roll, and was able to escape from his opponent's grasp.

The young superhero jumped to his feet and tried to land a strike on his downed opponent but his chest met Ichigo's boots as they collided that sent Roy upwards. Though the former speedy landed gracefully on top of a nearby dumpster.

Ichigo while on his back kipped up back to his feet only to see his opponent coming down at him. Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to counter the attack and ate a nasty superman punch from the Red Arrow that sent him crashing into nearby trashcans.

His hood nearly came off from the impact but luckily it stayed in place.

Roy was on alert as he looked at his fallen opponent. Was that it? That's all the guy had to offer in a fight? Oh if he only knew.

"Did you finish him?" Shouted Artemis.

"I think so. How are the others by the way?"

"They are fine. Just unconscious."

Roy nodded. "Good. Though I expected more. Kind of disappointing."

He walked over to Ichigo and bent down to apprehend him but his skull was met with the sound of a trashcan lid. He backed up feeling his head. It didn't hurt. He was shocked, maybe embarrassed, but not hurt.

He looked at Ichigo who had made it back to his feet with trashcan lid in hand. Ichigo came close to letting out a chuckle when he saw his opponent's face. He almost looked to be twitching. His thoughts were interrupted when said opponent spoke.

"You did not, just hit me with a-"

Before Roy could complete his sentence he was met with a series of shots from the lid that Ichigo was holding like a shield. Now the lid itself wasn't painful at all, put the force that Ichigo was using was meant to stun his opponent. It may have only served to piss him off though. Ichigo reared back and with his free hand he delivered a thunderous hook that sent Roy to the ground.

Artemis saw Roy as he fell to the ground and quickly lifted her bow and fired an arrow towards her friend's attacker.

Ichigo froze in mid-step as he heard the shifting of the wind, through the lid down and quickly turned and made a clapping motion.

Artemis's eyes widened as Ichigo met her stare. He had caught her arrow barehanded. It shouldn't of been possible. He snapped her arrow in half and gave her a lazy finger wag.

Good thing Artemis was wearing a mask or you could of seen the blush of embarrassment on her face. Ichigo's ears perked up when he heard the shuffling behind him.

"_Okay Roy, get up an take this guy out." _Thought Artemis.

Roy was angry. He threw body kick but was surprised when Ichigo caught it lazily. The hobbled hero was now standing on one foot as he swung at Ichigo. Ichigo then kicked his other leg out from under him and followed him to the ground and began dropping punches on Roy.

Roy was trying to catch his breath while constantly, and partially blocking, or dodging strikes. In a last ditch effort Roy threw his legs up and got into the position of a arm bar but Ichigo quickly recognize this and stack him, where Roy had his legs wrap around his arm but the grip was on Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo then grabbed Roy's wrist and with a amazing feat of strenght swung him into the dumpster which echoed with a thud. But Roy wasn't letting go.

"_Persistent bastard. I'll give him that." _Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo lifted him again and swung in the opposite direction causing Roy to hit the building wall causing his grip to loosen. That was the opening Ichigo was looking for as he swung as hard as he could for the third time, causing Roy to sail downwards at the original place where their brawl first started.

Roy's head was spinning as he laid there face down.

"_I was outclassed…" _

His thoughts cleared when he saw his bow, and like lightening he brought it up to stop the incoming blow, but to his shock Ichigo's strike snap his bow right in half.

"_That's not possible…"_

His mind went blank when Ichigo brought down a crescent kick, knocking him unconscious.

For the first time since their initial meeting Ichigo spoke.

"The difference between the two of us, I don't need the bow."

"You sure about that?"

He heard while he felt a sharp edge dig into his neck.

He chuckled. He had forgotten about her. Now she had the drop on him.

He heard Artemis whisper. "You should have kept your bow."

"_Nice voice." _He thought.

"You have a choice. Hold me here, or go check on your overzealous friend over there."

"Red Arrow, are you okay?" Asked the concerned female archer.

No answer.

"Told you. It's nothing serious but I would put money on him having a concussion."

Artemis growled out in frustration. As she circled him, she began to back away slowly getting closer to Roy. He was still breathing so that was a good sign.

She took out what looked to be a portable communicator. "This is Artemis, I am in need of backup and medical assistance. I'm sending you my coordinates now."

Artemis turned to look at Roy one more time but once she turned back, her captive was gone.

"Damn it!"

"Yo."

Her head snapped up toward the direction of the voice and found her now former captive, watching her.

"Tell Arrow Jr., That I appreciate the workout."

Before he could continue Artemis lifted her bow and fired at him. He quickly did the same and there arrows collided. Afterwards he quickly disappeared.

She bent down and picked up the combination of arrows. Her green. His black. Perfectly meshed together.

**Finally Back… ****J**

-**BH**


End file.
